Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi
SansandWaluigiVSPapyrusandWario.png|Afro Wario and Waluigi vs Sans and Papyrus.PNG|ZDogg S Description Two duo partners of fat and slim duke it out today! Will the evil version of the Mario Bros. triumph against the iconic skeleton duo of Undertale? Intro Boomstick: Wow...is it just me, or are these 2 pairs...nearly identical? Like, It looks like someone just took Wario and Waluigi and stole their skin! Wiz: I'm sure it's a coincidence. Sans isn't Wario, Sans is-'' ''MatPat: Ness. :^) Wiz: Get out! Ugh... Boomstick: Well....that happened. So we're going to put these freaking identical guys against each other! Wiz: Sans and Papyrus from Undertale, the skelebros from Snowdin! Boomstick: And Wario and Waluigi from the Mario series, the purple and yellow thieves from the Mushroom Kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Sans and Papyrus (Cue Undertale: Bonetrousle) Wiz: I'm sure you know these two by know, considering you have the internet and aren't blind. Sans and Papyrus are the famous skeleton brothers from Undertale. Boomstick: Sans is the short dude who tells puns and drinks ketchup and tells puns, while Papyrus is the lanky guy that loves spaghetti and is always up and about. Wiz: They used to live in the Underground in a place called Snowdin. They would've left, but they were trapped along with all the other monsters by a barrier meant to keep them away from the humans. Thankfully, Frisk set them all free and they all live together on the surface now. Boomstick: But before they were all goodie goodies, they wanted to capture humans so they could get through the barrier. How, you may ask? With bones. Bones, my friends. Bones. (Cue Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans) Wiz: Sans and Papyrus can summon bones to attack their enemies. Papyrus can create more kinds of bones, while Sans can make his go faster. Boomstick: Their regular bones are just, well, bones. They shoot them at their opponents as their main attack. They can both create blue bones which are tricky to dodge because they are really long, but they won't damage you if you stand completely still. Wiz: They can make their bones vary in size and make floating bone platforms for standing and jumping on. Boomstick: And that brings us to their next ability. They can manipulate souls and make them blue, forcing them down to the ground if they're flying, limiting them to jumping. And that's where the abilities they share end. Wiz: Papyrus's unique abilities include orange bones which are the same as Blue Bones except you need to move in to them to not take damage, arrange a giant moving structure of bones that spell out "Cool Dude", and make a HUGE moving bone. Boomstick: Sans's unique abilities are pretty cool too! He can make giant floating skulls called Gaster Blasters that shoot lasers, fling people's souls as well as their bodies around, he can teleport, and give opponents Karmic Retribution. It's like continuously damaging poison. How much damage it deals is based on how many people you've killed...welp, I know I'm not gonna fight this guy...that Karmic Retribution will put me down in at most 3 seconds. Wiz: These brothers are not without their weaknesses, though. Papyrus and Sans aren't exceptionally smart, and Papyrus has been known to underestimate his opponents. However, Sans...well, he has 1 attack point and 1 defense point. In one hit, he's down and his attacks do minimal damage. That's why he always dodges and is constantly attacking. After a while though, he will get tired. Boomstick: Even if 1 hit will put Sans down, it's really hard to actually hit him! And with Papyrus's help, he's one tough skeleton. (Cue scene of Frisk saving Sans and Papyrus in the Pacifist ending of Undertale) Wario and Waluigi (Cue Mario Kart DS: Waluigi Pinball/Wario Stadium) Wiz: Every hero needs a doppelganger. Sonic has Shadow, Pit has Dark Pit, and Mario and Luigi have-'' ''Waluigi and Wario: WAH! Wiz: these guys... Boomstick: Wario is the main adventurer of these two, and Waluigi is the weaker but just as sneaky partner. Wiz: When these two are together, all sorts of mischief happens. Tennis tournament hijacking, minigame cheating, you name it. Boomstick: You know what's just as weird as them? Their abilities. Oh, boy... (Cue Wario Land: Shake It!: Launchpad Labyrinth) Wiz: These guys are full of ways of up close and personal attacks. They both know how to throw a powerful kick and punch as well as do powerful Ground Pound slam attacks, but Wario's clearly superior. He's got throw attacks, earthquake attacks, shoulder bash dash attacks, spin attacks, and more! Tons of ways to make his enemies keep their distance. Boomstick: As for Waluigi's other attacks....he's got a tennis racket for whacking people. He's not all that good at close range attacks, but he can sure put up a fight. Wiz: They have tons of other special abilities and weapons as well. For Waluigi, he has Bob-ombs, little walking bombs that can perform ram attacks and cause huge explosions, and a Potted Piranha Plant which can bite foes who are up close. Waluigi can also swim through the air, summon tornadoes, levitate for a few seconds and do a powerful karate kick, and use a starman to become temporarily invincible. Boomstick: Wario's got a lot more up his sleeve. He can use farts to make freaking explosions of gas, pull out his motorcycle and freaking run over his opponents, put on a metal cap and turn in to solid freaking steel, dash so fast that he can break through solid freaking stone, use a fire flower to shoot balls of pure freaking fire, and eat a super carrot to FREAKING...grow bunny ears and hover through the air. Wiz: Kind of over hyped that last one. When the battles getting rough, these two can turn the tides with their most powerful transformations. Boomstick: When Wario eats a rotten clove of garlic, he turns in to WARIO MAN. Wario Man is bigger, faster, and stronger too! He's the first member of the DK Crew!...wait, wrong series. Wario Man is capable of flight and gives him a cool purple outfit, but as all awesome transformations go, it has a time limit. Wiz: Waluigi can somehow manifest the power of vines. While in this state, Waluigi is faster, creates a wall of thorny vines wherever he walks, and can use a spikey vine whip to hit enemies. This also has a time limit. Boomstick: In addition to those cool abilities, these guys are really strong, durable, and fast! Wario has moon level durability and striking power from facing and beating the Shake King! Waluigi is just behind Wario, being a bit slower, less durable, and can't hit as hard. But don't worry Waluigi! You're still tied with Wario in one way! You're both really dumb!....oh wait, Wario was able to create a machine that lets him travel to another universe and successfully manages a company....yeah, you're dumber than Wario. Wiz: Wario and Waluigi can also both be cocky and arrogant most of the time. Nevertheless, they're both tough opponents to beat and are two guys you don't wanna mess with. (Cue scene of Wario and Waluigi beating Mario and Luigi in Mario Party: Star Rush) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Cue Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door: Mario's House) Wario and Waluigi are hanging out at Wario's house. Wario is eating Garlic from a bowl and Waluigi is feeding his Piranha Plant Luigi Dolls. Wario decides to look for something on TV. He changes the channel and picks his nose. Suddenly, Waluigi's piranha plant starts coughing. It coughs up a treasure map...? Wario: Whoa! Is that a treasure map? MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! Waluigi: LET'S GO ALREADY! Wario and Waluigi's eyes turn in to dollar sign symbols and they grab their stuff and run out the door as fast as their legs could go. ---- (Cue Wario World: Greenhorn Forest) Waluigi and Wario are looking down at their map in a busy city. They look up and see a snowy house and two skeletons talking. Papyrus: SANS! How did you even get our house to the surface? That's next to impossible! Sans: well paps, I just put some backbone in to it. Papyrus: SANS! I'M SERIOUS! Wario and Waluigi yell over to the skeletons. Wario: HEY YOU OVERGROWN DRY BONES! GET YOUR SKINLESS BOTTOMS AND YOUR WEIRD HOUSE AND MOVE! YOU'RE STANDING WHERE THE BURIED TREASURE IS! Waluigi: Yeah! Move! WAH! Papyrus: No! We live here! There is no way we are moving! NYEH! Waluigi: WAH! Papyrus: NYEH! Waluigi: WAH! Papyrus: NYEH! Wario facepalms and grabs Waluigi. Wario: Alright then! We'll have to make you move! Waluigi: We will? Oh, yeah, we will! Sans: okie dokie. just a warning though: you might have a bad time. They all get in fighting positions. FIGHT!!! (Cue Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans....again) Wario ran over to Papyrus and started punching him. Papyrus made a bone shield, but Wario broke right through it and continued punching him. Waluigi tried to kick Sans, but Sans sent a barrage of bones at Waluigi, knocking him face first on to the snow. Waluigi: WAH! Waluigi threw a Bob-omb at Sans, but Sans made a bone shield and knocked it back, and Waluigi kicked it in a fit of panic, and it landed in Wario's mouth. Wario swallowed it and smoke came from his mouth. He grinned. Wario: Have a rotten day! Wario farted, causing Sans and Papyrus to be knocked back. They both coughed. Sans: i hope that was the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. Papyrus: It wasn't... Sans made a few Gaster Blasters appear and they all shot Wario. Waluigi got out his Piranha Plant and it ate all of them. The Piranha Plant then let out a small burp. Waluigi: Good piranha plant! I'll give you some Garlic when we get home. Papyrus shot a barrage of bones at both of them. Waluigi tried to air swim away, but he was being dragged down to the ground by an unknown force. Papyrus: You're blue now! That's my attack! Waluigi tried to swim again, but it failed. He managed to get over Papyrus's head before he landed and did a Ground Pound. Papyrus: Owie! Hey! That wasn't very nice! Waluigi shrugged. He began trying to punch Papyrus, but he was blocked by a bone shield. He wasn't able to break through in time, and he was hit with a huge bone. Waluigi: WAHHHHHHHHH! He landed head first in the snow, and became stuck. Wario looked over at Waluigi while he was trying to fight Sans and got mad. Wario: SO YOU LIKE SNOW, EH? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD! Wario pulled out a Fire Flower, turned in to Fire Wario, and shot fireballs everywhere. One hit Papyrus and the rest started melting the snow. Sans: neat trick. Sans shot 3 Gaster Blasters at Wario, causing him to turn back to normal. Sans: too bad it didn't last. Waluigi went after Papyrus and Wario went after Sans. Wario punched the bones Sans sent at him, while Waluigi was quickly running from a bunch of bones in a formation spelling out "Cool Dude". Waluigi hopped over it and wiped the sweat from his forehead but was then barraged by a bunch of bones. Waluigi stomped his feet in anger and threw a Bob-omb at Papyrus, which exploded. Papyrus was looking noticeably weaker. Papyrus: Sans...I don't feel so well... Sans: hang in there paps. Waluigi ran over to Papyrus. Papyrus shot a small row of bones which Waluigi jumped over. Waluigi teleported above Papyrus in a purple cloud of smoke and stomped him with all of his might. Papyrus collapsed on to the ground. Sans stopped shooting at Wario and teleported to Papyrus. Sans: hold in there papyrus, it's ok. don't worry, i'll help-'' ''Wario: HAVE A ROTTEN DAY! Wario shoulder-bashed straight in to Papyrus. Papyrus turned to dust and floated away in the wind. (Stop Music) (Cue Undertale: Megalovania (Slowed Down)) Sans: papyrus... Sans's left eye started glowing blue. He raised his hand, surrounded Waluigi in a bone cage, and destroyed it with a combination of what must have been 50 Gaster Blasters and 50 bones. Sans: ... Wario: WAH! WHAT? Wario looked confused and scared. Sans: here we go. (Music stop, cue Undertale: Megalovania) Before he knew it, Wario was sent through the wall of the Skelebro's house. Wario struggled, but it was no use. Sans threw him at every wall, not caring about destroying his own house. Wario managed to Ground Pound to escape Sans's pull and ran as fast as he could. Sans chased after him on a floating bone platform. Wario got on his motorcycle and laughed as he left Sans in the dust. Wario looked forward again and noticed a huge wall of bones. Wario did some quick thinking and pulled out another Fire Flower and turned in to Fire Wario. Wario shot fireballs at the bones which proceeded to melt from the heat. Wario's victory was short lived however, because Sans sent Gaster Blasters to shoot at Wario's motorcycles wheels. They popped, sending Wario on to the ground. Wario decided to turn back and fight. He shot a flurry of Fireballs at Sans, which Sans countered with a bunch of bone shields. Sans snapped his fingers and a circle of Gaster Blasters appeared around Wario. Wario: MAMA MIA-'' '''BOOM!' Sans: there. now-'' ''Wario: WAHAHAH! Wario had become the super powerful WARIO MAN. (Cue Super Mario 64: Metal Cap theme) Wario shoulder-bashed towards Sans, but Sans swiftly evaded it. Wario flew over and tried hitting Sans as many times as he could, but to no avail. Wario let out a huge fart, but Sans teleported away from the blast. Sans: don't you get it?....huff....you can't beat me. just accept defeat and-'' ''Wario slammed his fist in to the ground, causing a huge earthquake. Sans was stunned. Wario flew over and wound up a punch. Wario: HAVE A ROTTEN DAY! (Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl: Waluigi Pinball) He released his fist on the poor skeleton, cracking through his skull and instantly turning him in to dust. K.O.! Wario turned back to normal and stomped on the dust until it was no longer visible in the snow. He grabbed a 1-up from his pocket and gave it to Waluigi, and the duo proceeded to destroy the Skelebro's house until they found the treasure of 2 coins and a moldy piece of garlic. Wario and Waluigi: Aww.... Results Boomstick: Hey! 2 coins isn't bad! That's more than what they pay me in a year! Wiz: While Sans and Papyrus had speed, Wario and Waluigi had everything else. Wario has fought stronger foes than Sans, like the Shake King and Mario. In addition, Wario and Waluigi had much more fighting experience than Sans and Papyrus. Sans has only fought 2 battles that we know of, and for Papyrus....only one. Boomstick: Papyrus was easy to kill off since he isn't all that tough, but that made Sans totally pissed. That pissed off Sans was able to take out Waluigi pretty easily, but not Wario. Fire Wario could melt Sans's bones with his fireballs, and Wario Man had a much easier time fighting Sans due to his flight and increased strength. However, actually hitting Sans? Whole other story. Wiz: Wario could either wear Sans out, or use his Earthquake attack to stun Sans and finish him off. It doesn't matter if Sans was in the air either, because it affects airborne enemies as well. Boomstick: Don't get us wrong, this was a close fight in most ways. But it looks like Sans and Papyrus had a rotten day. Wiz: The winners are Wario and Waluigi. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Maybe/Sort of Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Nintendo vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Nintendo themed battles